Just Like An Angel
by Mysteriol
Summary: EPILOGUE here! After the wonderful 5th grade moments together, Eriol has to leave for England...What will Tomoyo do? Will she persuade him to stay?
1. Spellbound

Just Like An Angel

Hey! Mysterio000 here w/ a short E/T fic! It's abt how Eriol thinks about Tomoyo during the time he sits behind her in class! R n r, k? oh yes, songfic! Told in Eriol's POV!

Mysterio000

p.s.pls read the rest of my E/T fics too!

__

That girl that looks so cheery

The smile plastered on her face

Math lesson. First day of school. Boring period. 

I began to doodle on my Math notebook, practically ignoring the teacher's words. What's there to learn anyway? Math is always so easy. I looked down at my drawing. It was a picture of a garden where flowers were blooming. I sighed as I tore the paper out of my notebook and crumpled it.

__

That all so sweet eyes gazing into mine

The laughter that rang out so gracefully

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" 

I looked up into the familiar amethyst eyes of Daidouji Tomoyo. "Hai, Daidouji-san?" I asked, eyes smiling. Well, that's the friendly Eriol Hiiragizawa for you. Haha. 

"Would you be kind enough to lend me a spare pencil?" Tomoyo asked me. I smiled, holding out a wooden pencil, "Here, take it." Tomoyo smiled as she took the pencil, "Thanks, Hiiragizawa-kun. I'll give you back later." I watched as she turned back to her seat, working on something on her Math notebook as well. 

__

I stay by a distance, watching

Her dark tresses flowing in the wind

I guess she and I are almost alike. We both are too smart for lessons and are always topping the class. Math has always been a too-easy subject for the both of us. Finding it boring was completely natural. To be doodling during Math lesson is practically fine for the both of us. 

"Oh yes, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

I looked up again, "Nani ka, Daidouji-san?" She smiled as she took the crumpled paper, "I like this sketch, can I keep it?" I looked amused as I pushed up my glasses, "Sure, Daidouji-san." She smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu. You draw really well, Hiiragizawa-kun." I smiled, "You, too, Daidouji-san." 

__

You turn around and smile at me

My heart starts to race faster

She smiled as she held out her Math notebook, revealing a sketch of a garden blooming with flowers, too, "Great mind thinks alike, ne?" I bit down my laughter to avoid getting caught by the teacher, but somehow a few muffled chuckles escaped my lips. She beamed and went back to her work.

I watched as she examined my sketch, tresses falling over her face. She looks so much like an angel…

Hey, hey, hey! Eriol Hiiragizawa doesn't thinks like that!

I sighed and went back to my work, beginning to start a new sketch while the teacher continued mumbling her words away. I turned to my right where Li-kun and Sakura-san were passing notes to each other, giggling and smiling to themselves. The usual lovey dopey things again. I smiled as my pencil drew across the lined paper. 

__

Just like an angel

You sway so freely in the breeze

I suddenly looked up again. I didn't know why. My head just suddenly shot up like that. And I saw Tomoyo looking at me. I guessed I flushed. I don't know. To have a girl's face just inches away from me really is scary…My face felt kinda hot. I don't know why. Clow Reed was a little dense last time and I really blamed him for passing the dense personality down to me. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun, what are you drawing?" 

My eyes grew huge as I stared down at the sketch.

What was I drawing? 

I have no idea! I guess all this while my pencil had been unconsciously sketching on its own. What a clever reason to think up of. Hurry up, Eriol! Think!!! 

__

You knit the wings onto me

Hoping I'll fly just by your side

I noticed the curves that I have drawn and several lines down…

A face? 

I was drawing a face all this while? Whose face?

"I guess…it's a face." I stuttered, still wondering to myself what the heck I was drawing. Tomoyo smiled, "Whose face?" I shrugged, "…I'm not sure." She smiled as she held out her own sketch, "Do you think it looks good?"

It was a picture of…

Of me…!?

Tomoyo beamed, "I've never drawn you before. Do you think it looks ok?" I nodded, "Beautiful." Tomoyo looked down at my sketch, "Why don't you complete the whole thing and let me see who it is?" I looked down at my own half-completed drawing. I don't even know who I wanted to draw. 

__

Planting the dreams onto this planet

I sail against the wind right by your side

Then I smiled, "How about I draw you?" Tomoyo smiled, "Ok!" 

"Hiiragizawa, Daidouji!" 

We both quickly shot back to our seats as the Math teacher stared at us before shaking her head, "Do pay attention, Hiiragizawa, Daidouji. I know you two are much cleverer than anybody in the class but I still hope you will pay some respect and listen to my lesson." I and Tomoyo nodded as the teacher went back to her talk.

I sighed as I leant back on my seat, watching the teacher paced the classroom, head buried in the textbook, mumbling some words that god knows what. I looked around me. Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-san were chatting intimatedly as Syaoran and Sakura were about to fall asleep anytime. The rest were either reading under their desk or doodling on their notebook.

How long more till Math period over?

1 hour? 

Heck! 

I leant forward on the chair and let my head dropped onto the table as I watched ahead…

And somehow, my eyes happened to settle on Daidouji-san.

__

Just like an angel

I watched your eyes placed on mine so rightly

I watched her leant over in her seat, hands holding a pencil, sketching god knows what. Then she held up the sketch.

A rainbow.

I smiled as I looked back down on my sketch, picking up a pencil and continued the incompleted sketch.

My pencil did the curves and turn and finally ended it with a few touches up. I held out the sketch and smiled.

A potrait of an angel.

Perfect through all details.

__

The seven colors that reflected in the sky

The horizon that turn a dark blue

You smiled in the wind

I looked ahead again and dropped my head down onto the table, resting it on my hands as I watched the lass in front of me. She has such an exquisite beauty that I had never noticed before. 

And then…

Oops. Busted.

She suddenly turned around and looked at me. Right in the eyes. I quickly jerked my head up. Did she caught me staring at her? 

Her mouth twitched as a smile formed on her lips as she held out her sketch.

A sketch of…

Eriol Hiiragizawa sitted on the bench of a grand piano.

A perfect sketch.

__

I'm willing to soar anywhere you want me to

Just to hear a word from you speak

Tomoyo let out a giggle as she placed the sketch on my table, "You can keep it." I smiled as I held out my sketch, "This is yours." I watched as her smile faded, glancing at the sketch of her. I frowned worriedly, "You don't like it?" She shook her head, giving me a smile, "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun. I love it." 

I flushed, "You drew me very well too. Thank you, Daidouji-san." She giggled, "Tomoyo will do." She turned back to her seat when I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, smiling, "Nani ka?" I beamed, "Eriol will do, too." She smiled, "Ok, then, Eriol will be it." I smiled, "Then Tomoyo will be it." She beamed.

"Hiiragizawa, Daidouji!"

Heck! Caught by the Math teacher again!

Rickazawi-sensei frowned at our direction, "Last warning and both of you stay back for Detention." I sighed as I rested my head on the table, looking at the teacher, forcing myself to take in the Math rubbish she said. But somehow, no words seems to enter my mind. Only the vision of a dark-haired, amethyst-eyed girl. 

I looked ahead again where my angel sat, hair swaying in the wind. 

God, she looks so beautiful!

I couldn't deny it. 

I AM falling for her.

What a joke. The almighty sorcerer falling for someone? 

Hey! I'm human, too, you know?

__

I watch by a distance as my pulse race

You turn around and smile

Suddenly she turned around.

Heck. Caught again.

This time, I didn't look away. I just stared into her eyes as she stared into mine.

Spellbound? 

You guessed it.

Then she smiled, a giggle escaping her lips before turning back to her seat. I smiled, continue staring at her.

I don't even care what time it is. I don't even care if the Math teacher asked me to sit in Detention Class. I don't even care if the whole planet get crushed. 

I just want to sit by a distance, watching that angel of mine…

__

Just like an angel

I saw you smiling at me…

~

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haha! I like this! If you want an epilogue or sequel, just tell me by reviewing, ya know? And the song is Just Like An Angel which I created just for Eriol and Tomoyo. Love you E/T fans!!!!!!!

Mysterio000


	2. Infatuated

Just Like An Angel

Hi! I'm deciding to continue this fic! I think I'm getting Writer's Block so pleaseee give me your support by dropping a review! Thanxie! Oh yes, I have to remind you this is set at the period during 5th Grade during the anime series where Eriol is still testing Sakura's powers. 

Infatuated

I looked straight ahead of me, peering out behind the lockers, watching a certain someone. Daidouji Tomoyo. That face that made my heart beat faster, the smile that made me go into a trauma. 

And instantly, I knew I was falling for her.

I'm not that dense as Clow Reed was. I mean, at least I think I'm better. What a joke. I stared down at the picture in my hands. Me sitting on the piano, hands drawn in perfect shape as it placed on the keyboard. How well Tomoyo-san understood me. A momentarily familiar smile of hers flashed into my mind as I felt my cheeks heat up.

__

No no no, Eriol! Bad, bad, bad!

I sighed as I let my hands dropped down onto my sides, leaning against the lockers when I thought I heard a giggle sounded from god knows where.

"Eriol-kun!"

The familiar voice rang in my ears as I jumped up, "Tomoyo-san!"

Tomoyo giggled, "Gomen nasai. I hope I didn't give you a scare, did I?" I instantly shook my head, "Iie. Just a little." She smiled and I smiled, too.

Silence.

Uh-oh. What's happening? Both of us isn't saying anything…

And worst, my heart is leaping like wild dogs as her eyes landed on mine.

Then she giggled, "I heard you once play the piano wonderfully, Eriol-kun." I swallowed and nodded, "I guess so…Why?" She then nodded towards the music room, "Can I hear you play one song?" I smiled, "Ok, Tomoyo-san. What do you want me to play?" She pulled my hand and pushed me into the music room, "Your favorite, Eriol-kun!"

She gave me a light shove as I plopped down on the piano bench, chuckling at her enthusiasm, "Sure, Tomoyo-san…How about Yasashisa no Tane?" I noticed her eyes crinkling, "I remember that, Eriol-kun! Days ago, we had that duet together." I nodded, "Yeah…"

I can't tell her I'm Clow Reed. Well, not yet. Sakura-chan hasn't finished her job. I haven't finished mine.

I placed my fingers on top of the white keys, "Do you want to sing along with me, Tomoyo-san?" She suddenly plopped down beside me on the bench, "Sure, Eriol-kun!" 

She was soooo close…I could feel her breath tingling against my skin. 

NO NO! Bad, bad, bad, Eriol! 

Bad? So what? I still couldn't stop the faint red from appearing on my cheeks. Heck. 

Then she sang.

Aw…heck. I'm doing the blushing thing again! But I really can't help it! She sings so beautifully, almost like an angel!

Almost like an angel?

I glanced over at her image…

Ah…So pure, so graceful.

ERIOL! I mentally scolded myself. I sighed softly, "Hey, I can't help it." 

Oopzie! Did I just said that loud? Heck again!

"Help what?" Tomoyo asked me. 

Quick, Eriol! Think! What am I supposed to say!?

I forced a smile, "Just arguing over my mental self." She gave me a curious look. Aw, bad, bad, bad! Wrong word, Eriol! What makes you think she'll buy that excuse? 

But then she just giggled, "Ok. What a funny reason, though." I tried a chuckle but it seemed to came out like a donkey croaking in the night. I felt my ears burned. Aw, heck! I hate this! Why am I feeling so weak all over? 

'Cause you fell for her, baka.

I sighed. 

Yep, no denying. I don't wanna deny anyway. I AM falling for her. Hey, I already admitted it, you know?

Hey…Wait a minute! How come…the room is so quiet all of a sudden? 

I stared down at my fingers. Oh for goodness's sake…I wasn't playing at all? Then what was…?

A giggle broke up. I turned to find Tomoyo trying to bite down her giggles but in the end broke up in gales of laughter. I mocked a pout, "That's not funny, Tomoyo-san!" She laughed, "Arguing over your mental self? I believe you now, Eriol-kun!" I crossed my arms in mock anguish, "Tomoyo-san!"

She bit down her laughter, "You were so quiet all of a sudden! You just sit there like a statue, staring at the piano keys." She let out another giggle, "Is something wrong?" I felt my face burned as I shook my head, "No, nothing's wrong." "What are you thinking of back there?" She asked, muffled giggles still escaping her lips as she leant closer, "Or _who _are you thinking of back there?"

I flushed and turned away, "Tomoyo-san!"

She laughed, collapsing down onto the ground, grabbing her stomach as the merry sound escaped her lips. 

I watched her, "Tomoyo-san! That is absolutely not funny!" She continued laughing, not saying a word. I guessed she was laughing too much to even stop. 

"Tomoyo-san! Don't laugh!" 

Nope, it didn't work. It made her laughed even more.

Heck. 

I lunged for her and tickled her mercilessly, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She laughed as we fell flat on the floor, "Of course it is! I can't imagine the not-so-emotional Eriol-kun thinking of somebody!—— Ok ok! ERIOL-KUN! STOP!" I laughed as I tickled her, "This will teach you a lesson!" "Eriol-kun! I'll tell on you!" She whined good-naturedly, giggling as I finally sat up, snickering.

"Tell on me? And what can you say?" I challenged. She wrinkled her nose, "You're evil, Eriol-kun!" I ran a finger through my messy dark hair after the tackling, "I am evil."

Of course I am evil. I am a sorcerer. 

I suddenly sighed.

How I wished I could be normal for once…Not a sorcerer or anybody else special…

I glanced over at Tomoyo, walking back to the piano bench, still giggling. 

I smiled.

__

Day after day, time pass away

And I just can't get you off my mind

Nobody knows, I hide it inside

I keep on searching, but I can't find

The courage to show, to letting you know

I've never felt so much love before

And once again I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go, I will never know

What my life would be, holding you close to me

Will I ever see, you smiling back at me

How will I know

If I let you go…

~!@#$%~End of POV~%$#@!~

"Is he suffering from some psychological problem?" 

Spinel Sun in his false form asked as he pointed to its Master sitting at the 'Throne of Evil' at the living hall of the Hiiragizawa manor. Nakuru shrugged, "I don't know." Nakuru eyed Eriol at the hall, "But he seems to be in a kind of daze." 

"Plus smiling for no reason all the time." Spinel added, sniggering, "You think there's a someone making him like this?" Nakuru giggled, "Who could it be?" Spinel rolled his eyes, "ASK HIM, BAKA!" Nakuru grabbed Spinel's hand, "Let's do it!" Spinel groaned, "You alone! Don't drag me into this, Ruby Moon!" Nakuru squealed, "Don't you wanna know, too?" 

"ERIOL-SAMA! MY SWEET, DEAR ERIOL!" Nakuru exclaimed as she flopped down Eriol's lap, "Eriol-sama!" Eriol looked up, smiling through his glasses, "What is it, Ruby Moon." 

"Is there—SUPPI-CHAN!!!" Nakuru whined as Spinel transformed into his true form, pulling Nakuru down from Eriol's lap, "You're tooo heavy for Eriol-sama. Grow up, Ruby Moon. And it's Spinel, by the way." Nakuru giggled, "SUPPIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAN!" Spinel rolled its eyes, "Get real, Ruby Moon! On with official business!" "Oh yes, right." Nakuru squealed as she faced Eriol, "ERIOL-SAMA!"

Eriol slammed his hands over his ears, "What is it, Ruby Moon?" Nakuru whined playfully as she removed his hands from his ears, "Listen!" Eriol sighed, "I am, Ruby Moon." 

Her eyes twinkled, "You have found this someone?" 

Eriol blinked, "Someone? Who?" He received a swat from his human guardian, "Your latest crush!" Nakuru giggled as Eriol stood up, "Who told you?" 

"Ooooooh!" Nakuru squealed as she started hopping, "So you admitted it! You've got a crush!" Nakuru wounded her hands around Eriol's neck, "Why didn't you tell me, Eriol-sama—SUPPI-CHAN!!!" She whined as Spinel released her hands around Eriol, "Grow up, Ruby Moon. AND IT'S SPINEL SUN!" 

Nakuru rolled her eyes, "No point arguing over this matter now. Right now, we have more important things to attend! Eriol-sama! Tell me quick! Who is this crush of yours?"

Eriol immediately flushed as he sat back down, "I don't have one." Nakuru squealed as she touched his cheeks, "You're ALL RED!!! Unbelievable!" Spinel sniggered, "Pour the secret, Eriol-sama."

"I don't have—" Eriol was shoved off the throne by Nakuru as she pulled him down onto the couch as she sat on him, "If you don't tell me, don't you even dare think of getting up." Eriol groaned, "Ruby Moon!" Nakuru giggled, "Tell, Eriol-sama!"

"Fine, fine!" Eriol growled. Spinel tapped Nakuru on the shoulder, "He's getting mad." Nakuru giggled as she faced Eriol, "Tell and I'll let you off!" Eriol groaned as he felt Nakuru shifting her weight on him, "Did you eat much lately?" Nakuru wrinkled her nose, "I don't care! Tell me NOWWW!!!!!!" Nakuru screamed.

Eriol sighed, "T…T-Tomoyo-san.." He whispered. 

Nakuru leant in forward, "Pardon?"

__

Use your magic, Eriol! Aren't you a baka!? USE YOUR MAGIC ON RUBY MOON! 

Why am I such a goon, Eriol thought as he raised a finger, letting Nakuru freezed, "Sorry, Ruby Moon." Nakuru whined, trying to move her fingers to no avail, "Eriol-sama!"

Eriol chuckled truimphantly as he got off the couch and ran up to his bedroom, closing the door after him.

Spinel quickly melted Nakuru as she hopped down the couch. "Did you get the name?" Spinel asked. Nakuru shook her head, "Too bad I didn't." Spinel laughed. Nakuru frowned, "What's so funny?"

Spinel's eyes twinkled, "I managed to overhear what Eriol said." Nakuru gaped, "Y-you mean?" Spinel laughed, nodding.

"I'VE GOT THE NAME!"

Hee hee! Never thought Spinel and Nakuru would be so evil, huh? Anyway, this will be the 2nd chapter to a very long line of chapters. Anyway, do stay tune. I've got more in stored for you. I never thought I could actually continue this one-shot ficcie. Well, let's throw away the one-shot now! It's a chaptered story! Yah! Three cheers for E/T and the fans!

That includes you!

Luvs, 

Mysterio000


	3. Crush

Just Like An Angel

Wow! Thank you for your very kind reviews overnight! It sure is wonderful! So for this, I'm dedicating Chapter 3 to you for those who reviewed!!! Arigatou gozaimasu! And this time, it's gonna be Tomoyo's POV!!! This is gonna be a long line of chapters ahead…So please stay tune, ok? And I forgot to give credit last time on the last chapter. The song, If I Let U Go is from Westlife's CD. 

Read and don't forget to review, k?

Mysterio000

Crush

~!@#$%^Tomoyo's POV^%$#@!~

Mmmm…

I tapped the wooden pencil against the blank sheet of paper from the notepad. My eyes were staring down at the lines, my whole mind suddenly began to go blank. In my mind, I could picture the dark azure eyes smiling down at me, his features, his smile, his—

__

Oh stop that, Tomoyo! You're not suppose to think like that! I scolded myself but then sighed as I collapsed on my bed.

Eriol, Eriol, Eriol.

I buried my face in my pillow, muffling a sigh.

Eriol, Eriol, Eriol.

That name had been haunting me since I first caught Eriol staring at me during lesson. Sure, maybe he just ACCIDENTALLY looked over at my direction…But why do I feel like I'm electrocuted when I stared back into his eyes? 

I'm falling for him?

No way…

I flung the pillow away as I got up to the desk again, opening my drawer and taking out the sketch.

Eriol's sketch.

A sketch of _me_.

My fingers traced the lines of the face. I remembered when Eriol first showed me his sketch and all of a sudden, the smile vanished from my face. Care to guess why?

Because I was too surprised.

Surprised that he could draw me so well, that he could sketch my features so perfectly when only knowing me for such a short term. 

Falling, falling, falling…

The words mumbled in my head as I sighed, putting the sketch back in my drawer before collapsing down onto the bed again.

Falling for him.

I AM falling for him.

I tossed on my stomach.

But so what? Will he fall for me? There's so many girls in school…He won't like me, anyway.

I picked up the pencil again and finally brushed the led against the paper, a curved line forming down.

I was drawing him.

Him? Yes, Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

I sighed as I grabbed the eraser and rubbed the mistaken part of the pencil lines away. Nope, Eriol's face isn't too squarish. I frowned. How did I know that?

Because I keep staring at him.

I took up my pencil again and continued the sketch when I stopped. I gazed down at the face and its eyes glanced up at me like a statue. 

I then sighed, letting my head dropped down onto the sheets as I slowly fell into a slumber.

__

Eriol, Eriol, Eriol…

I'm falling so crazily for you.

Your fault. Why do you make me feel this way? 

Baka. 

I then sighed.

No, he isn't a baka. 

I'm the one.

~

I settled my lunch down at the cafeteria as I opened my drink, beginning to sip on it. Somehow, I didn't have much appetite. I looked down at my sandwich and drink. Suddenly, lunch today turned out to be horrible. I felt my stomach groaned. 

Gastric pain.

How horrible. 

I pushed away the tray. Lunch doesn't seems like a good idea now. My eyes grew huge as I saw the tray behind pushed back to me.

An invisible force? Nah. I looked up to see Eriol, "Eriol-kun!" I could see his forehead creasing as he sat down across me, "You not eating? How come?" I shook my head, "Gastric." Eriol sighed, "Taking irregular meals again, huh, Tomoyo-san?" His eyes softened, "Need to see a doctor?" I shook my head, "It happens often."

He shook his head, "This isn't good, Tomoyo-san." He picked up a sandwich and held it out for me, "Eat it, Tomoyo-san." I shook my head, "No appetite." He frowned, "No wonder you got gastric pain. But for the sake of me, please?" 

I looked at him. Those eyes…Who could resist them? I flushed slightly as I took the sandwich, "Ok." He smiled, "Good for you." 

I bit on my sandwich when I looked up. I watched as his hands picked on his sandwich when he sighed. I giggled, "No appetite?" He chuckled, "I just ate breakfast not long ago." I shook my head as I held out the sandwich to him, "For the sake of me, please?" He laughed as he took the sandwich, "Ok, Tomoyo-san." I beamed as I took the next bite on my sandwich.

And I then stared into his eyes. I don't know why. Maybe some force is pulling me to look in there.

Now I can't look away. His eyes are pulling my gaze helplessly towards him.

I felt the heat going up my cheeks when he looked at me. I quickly tore my gaze away and take a bit on the sandwich.

Did I…see him blushing?Nah. Must be my imagination.

I looked up again and he was looking back down at me. What do you call that? Spellbound?

I looked down and bit on my sandwich. I don't really care. All I know is that I'm falling head over heels for Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Tomoyo-san…" Eriol called as I looked up, "Nani ka?" He smiled, "Are you going home after this?" I nodded, "I am. Why?" Eriol beamed, "May I walk you home?" I flushed slightly as I nodded, smiling, "Ok, Eriol. But let's finish our lunch first." He chuckled, "Let's dig in then!" I giggled as I picked up my next sandwich. And all of a sudden, I seemed to get back my appetite again.

'Cause I'm eating lunch with my crush?

I giggled at the thought.

I think so.

~

"Nadeshiko." 

I heard Eriol said as we walked the way home. I turned towards Eriol, "What did you say?" Eriol pointed to the flowers ahead of us, "Nadeshikos…" I looked at the flowers and true enough, they were beautiful Nadeshikos growing. I watched as Eriol bent down to touch the petals of the Nadeshiko flower. I smiled as I went up to him, "What are you doing, Eriol?" 

Eriol looked up to me and beamed, "Aren't they beautiful?" I nodded, "They are." He suddenly picked one of the fallen still-fresh Nadeshiko up and held it out to me, "Here you go." I looked at him, curiosity arousing, "What's it for?" He chuckled as he leant forward, placing the Nadeshiko in my hair. 

I beamed, touching the flower, "That's weird." He smiled, "You look cute." I flushed and giggled at the same time when I took away the flower, "Too cute. Maybe it looks better on you?" I tiptoed as I stucked the flower in his hair and stood back and laughed, "Amazing, Eriol-kun!"

Eriol pretended to pout, "That's not amazing at all, Tomoyo-san." I laughed, "Keep it there then." Eriol snickered as he brought down the flower, "What a crazy idea. Here, you keep it." I accepted the flower, "Ok then, Eriol-kun." 

We continued to walk, a joke occasionally escaping our lips and both ended up laughing and snickering, teasing each other playfully. A wonderful feeling surged within my heart. Was Eriol my best friend? You bet! He may be my secret crush but he's a really nice friend to have! I'm surprised I'm not feeling awkward towards him like I am towards the other friends in my class apart from Li-kun and Sakura-chan and the group of girls. 

"You know, Tomoyo-san, I heard that a concert in Tomoeda is coming up soon," Eriol mentioned, "Are you planning to sing in it again?" I smiled, "Maybe. I'm not sure." Eriol smiled, "You have a beautiful voice, you know." I flushed at his comment, "Thank you, Eriol-kun. Are you going to play the piano?" Eriol looked up to the skies when he smiled down at me, "I think so. Maybe I should give it a shot." 

A light suddenly flashed in my mind.

"Eriol-kun! Why not we have a duet together?" I asked, eyes twinkling with enthusiasm. He looked back at me, blinking, "D-duet?" 

So he don't like the idea?

"I-I'm sorry, Eriol-kun. It's ok if you don't want to. I'm just suggesting." I apologized immediately. He shook his head, "Having a duet together is a brilliant idea!" He beamed, "I'll play the piano and you'll sing along. How's that?" I giggled, "That was I'm thinking!" 

Eriol smiled, "Yasashisa no Tane?" 

I shook my head, "We've done that too much a time. Why don't we create our own song?" He stopped, turning towards me, "Own song…?" I watched as his eyes started to smile, "That's wonderful, Tomoyo-san! The concert is in two weeks' time. Is there any ways we can meet up and compose one?" 

I nodded excitedly, "I'm free almost everyday! I only had choir practice on Wednesday." He beamed, "Then how about tomorrow?" I nodded, "Ok! So…I'll go over to your house?" He smiled, "Yes, yes. And do ask Okaasan for permission." 

I giggled, "I'm sure she'll agree!" Our hands met in a hi-five and I knew tomorrow was going to be a good, good day.

~!@#$%^End of POV^%$#@!~ 

"LATEST NEWS!!!"

Spinel flew into the living room as Nakuru rushed towards him, "What, what, what!?" Spinel landed down onto the couch, "Tomoyo-san is coming over tomorrow afternoon straight away after school!" 

Nakuru sent a sharp squeal across the house as she pulled Spinel's arms, "WONDERFUL!" Spinel released himself, "Today, our job is to tidy the music room. They need the music room because they're going to compose a song for the Tomoeda Concert in two weeks' time." Nakuru squealed as Spinel held out a hand to stop her.

"And," He continued, "We have to have the music room clean by tonight." Nakuru saluted, "Yes, sir!" 

"Sweep the floor of the WHOLE house." 

"Yes, sir!"

"Wear a decent suit."

"Yes, sir!"

"I'll not be here tomorrow."

"Why, sir?"

Spinel frowned, "Tomoyo-san doesn't know our secret yet." Nakuru bit her lips, "Oh yeah." "So don't reveal your true form. Act decent. Remember." Spinel reminded as Nakuru nodded, "No problem."

"One more thing. Call her by 'Tomoyo-san' tomorrow. Not any rude names." Spinel warned. Nakuru looked surprised, "Of course I'll never call her by rude names! What makes you think I will? I'm not that cruel!" 

Spinel rolled his eyes, "Just keep that in mind."

Nakuru saluted, "Aye aye, sir! Just one more thing!"

"Which is?"

Nakuru giggled, "Can I call her Hiiragizawa-sama?" 

Spinel's eyes grew huge, "Why on Earth!?"

"Just practicing for the future!"

"Practicing what for the future?" A familiar voice called out as the front door closed. Nakuru and Spinel sweatdropped as they turned towards their Master, "Nothing, Eriol-sama." Nakuru giggled as she noticed Eriol grinning like idiot as he walked up to his room, "See you at dinner, Eriol-sama!" "Hai!" 

Nakuru burst into gales of laughter when Spinel tugged her on the sleeve. "Nani, Suppi-chan?" Spinel pointed up towards Eriol's room, "What's he doing upstairs? He's been going up too often lately." Nakuru collapsed on the couch, giggling like mad.

"Thinking of that 'someone'!!!" 

Taadaa! Chapter 3! I'm making Nakuru and Spinel the matchmakers! Heh heh! I luv to see how Nakuru and Spinel always try to matchmake E/T. Anyway, REVIEW!!! ONEGAI! 

Mysterio000


	4. Matchmake

Just Like An Angel

Next chapter! Very sorry for the delay! Juz too busy! And I can't access to Fanfiction.Net yesterday. Dunno why but server unreachable. I hate it when it happens! Anyway, plz r n r as usual, ok? I am gonna make Nakuru and Spinel VERRRRRYYY cruel!!! 

Thanx for ur support, 

Mysterio000

Matchmake

^Nakuru's POV^

I peered out behind the lockers and sniggered, "Ok, Suppi-chan. Path's clear!" Spinel appeared from my coat pocket, looking around with his eyes, "Ok, Ruby Moon. Which is Eriol's classroom?" I pointed to the class 5-2, "The one at the right."

"Run!" Spinel whispered as I lunged for the classroom. Everybody was having their lunch break and this was the best time to sneak in. I quickly located Eriol's table and placed a note under his table.

It read: To, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

I giggled as I walked to Tomoyo's table and placed a note under.

It read: To, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"K! Path clear! Out!" Spinel commanded as I quickly dashed out of the classroom and out of school, "Mission accomplished!" Spinel flew out of my pocket, "What if Eriol finds out?" I smirked, "He'll be thanking us instead!" Spinel shrugged, "I don't know…What happens if…you know…He hates us and starts ignoring us?" I shook my head, "Eriol-sama isn't like this! Trust me, all will be well!"

I looked at Tomoeda Elementary behind the trees, "Now we wait for Eriol-sama. We'll see what his reaction is like after dismissal." I heard Spinel 'tsk tsk', shaking his head. I grinned. Today was gonna be a great and interesting day.

"Eriol-sama!" I waved my hand wildly to catch his attention outside Tomoeda School. He raised an eyebrow and quickly dashed to me, grabbing my hand, "Ruby Moon! What are you doing here!?" He pulled me to a quiet corner, "You'll get caught, Ruby Moon! Our identities will be exposed!" I released myself, "Just checking on you."

I heard him sighed, shaking his head as he walked off the way home. I quickly skipped after him, "Eriol!" He faced me, "Yeah?" I bit my lips. How should I phrase it?

"Did you…" I started but was cut off with a wave of his hand, "Get home first then talk." Eriol said as he walked off.

"Eriol!" I looked at his face. It didn't show much. Just the usual floppy hair over his eyes. Sigh…It will take a million years to figure out this master of mine.

"Ruby Moon…I've received a very strange letter today." Eriol commented as he held out the letter I placed.

I licked my lips as I read the letter. It was indeed the one I wrote…

__

Eriol-kun,

All this while, I've been thinking of you. Maybe I do like you a lot. I hope you feel the same for me. Please tell me what you think of me, please.

Your secret admirer

I let out a nervous giggle, "Heh heh…Well, another letter from your handful of admirers." Eriol shook his head, "The handwriting really looks familiar." He held the letter closer to his face, "Like I've seen it before."

Darn!

Eriol knows how to read my handwriting!  


I quickly snatched the letter back, "Well, of course you have. It might be someone in the class…Well, you know, that 'someone'?" I tried as I see an instant flush on Eriol's cheeks as he took back the paper, "Don't joke, Ruby Moon." 

I giggled as I skipped after my master, watching a secretive lovable smile on his face. Maybe Plan A is working…

What if Eriol finds out?

I'll be in hot soup then!!!

Sigh…

Oh well, everything's already done. There's no turning back. Not for Ruby Moon!

~

"You think everything will work out?" 

Spinel asked as we peered into the living hall, where Eriol was sitted on his throne. I let out a small squeal as I watched a goofy expression on Eriol's face. I giggled, "Sure. He's thinking how beautiful that 'someone' is now." Spinel shrugged, "What about Tomoyo-san?" 

I suddenly jerked up, "You're right, Suppi! Has Tomoyo received the letter?" Spinel rolled his eyes, "I have no idea." My eyes crinkled, "Let's find out." Spinel frowned, "How?" I giggled, "Tomorrow at school, her bodyguards will be alighting her outside, right? We'll just watched her expression." 

Spinel frowned, "How can you tell?" I grinned, "Humans are like that. When they're secretly happy, their mouth will slightly twitched and their face will be red with excitement." Spinel smiled, "Ok then. Detective job, tomorrow!" 

Hi-five!

~

"Thanks, Kyname. I'll go home today myself."

"You sure everything will be ok, Ms?" 

"Sure."

I heard the car door slammed as Tomoyo closed the car door and trudged up to the school. I quickly squeezed my coat pocket to make sure Spinel was there. I heard a groan escaped. I giggled. Hey, I squeezed too hard, I think. 

I concentrated my attention on Tomoyo.

She didn't look strange.

Nope. No goofy expression on her face. Nothing weird at all. 

Strange. 

I watched as she entered the school gate before I ran towards a quiet corner, pulling Spinel up, "Suppi-chan. I don't think Tomoyo has received the letter yet!" Spinel frowned, "You so sure?" I nodded, "I think so. I'm gonna sneak up to Classroom 5-2 today to check out." 

Spinel shrugged, "Ok. I'm on." 

Break time. Yes! 

I quickly dashed up the stairs towards the classroom and located Tomoyo's desk. I peered under the table and frowned. No letter. Oops. Did it land in the wrong hands? I looked around. Nope. Not a sign! 

"Ruby Moon! Over here!"

I turned around and saw Spinel fluttering under Tomoyo's desk. No wonder! The letter had fell down onto the ground. I picked it up and unfolded it. Yep, everything's still there. I grinned as I wiped the dust off. Good!

"RUBY MOON!"

I froze as I recgonized the voice at the doorway.

Eriol-sama.

~A chapter too short? My opinion, exactly. So you want a longer chapter? Review and I'll do one! Ha ha. Oopz, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun seems to be in hot soup, doncha think? What will Eriol do to these two? Stay tune and watch out the next chapter!!!

Mysterio000~


	5. Plotting

Just Like An Angel

Chapter Five here…Still got a long way to go. Do stay tune, ok? *rub the eyes* God! I'm sooooo sleepy! Sighz…Well, juz gotta finish up this chapter juz for u guyz! So plz, since I'm so kind and so good (Pukes) ha ha…juz plz review, k?

Mysterio000

Plotting

^Eriol's POV^

I stared at my two guardians as they squirmed in their seats uncomfortably as my dark eyes slitted at them.

"Now speak." I demanded as I crossed my arms. I knew Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun hated my kind of stern look. I can be very dangerous if you happen to make me angry. Well, I just have to use this expression once in a while towards Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.

"Eriol-sama…" Ruby Moon groaned, "We just wanted to help." I sighed, "That letter was from you, Ruby Moon?" Ruby Moon nodded reluctantly, "Gomen nasai, Eriol-sama. We just saw how much you like her and we just wanted to help out." 

I sighed as I leant forward, ruffling Ruby Moon's hair, "Daijoubu. Just please, don't do this kind of thing again." Ruby Moon instantly grinned, "Yeah! Eriol-sama is happy!" I leant back on my chair, "Fortunately Tomoyo-san did not received that letter." Spinel sniggered.

I let out a sigh. Great. So now my two guardians know who is that 'someone' now. I felt a blush crept up as I immediately stood up to avoid Ruby Moon's oh-Eriol-is-red squeals. "See you at dinner." I quickly said as I dashed up to the room.

"Ooooh! Eriol is sooooo red!" Ruby Moon squealed.

"Ruby Moon!" I shouted as I closed the door after me, shutting off the squeals and the sniggerings.

Great. Now I'll have to face this kind of situation every single day.

Squeals and sniggerings.

Just great.

I ruffled my hair, sighing as I collapsed on my bed, pulling the sheets over my body. I opened my eyes as my fingers pulled opened the drawer, taking out a sketch. You guessed it.

Eriol Hiiragizawa sitting on the grand piano.

I chuckled at the perfect potrait as my fingers traced the curve, every stroke nicely drawn. Just like the personality of Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo-san has this strange attitude towards everything she does. Strange yet brilliant and wonderful. Just like her stitching, sewing, drawing and almost practically everything she does, she prefers doing them slowly and carefully rather than rushing through. Her mind always kept in pace with her heart and her heart always kept in pace with her hands.

That was what I liked in her. She was always calm and serene and beautiful. 

Beautiful…?

Ack! No way, Eriol! You can't be thinking like this! Ain't no way! Aw, heck! I suddenly froze as I heard voices downstairs…

"Ooooh! You're finally here, Tomoyo-san!" 

"Nakuru-san, konnichi wa!"

"Konnichi wa, Tomoyo-san. You hold on a moment, onegai. Eriol-sama will be down in a minute."

I quickly sped down, "Rub—" No, no. NAKURU. 

"Nakuru-san, you can excuse us now." I said. Ruby Moon beamed as she waved, "See you then!" I nodded as I faced Tomoyo who smiled, "Hello Eriol-kun, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" I shook my head, "I was expecting you. Come on it." She stepped into the mansion and glanced around, "You've got a huge home, Eriol-kun!"

I grinned, "Not as huge as yours, though, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo shook her head, "Yours is much, much beautiful!" I chuckled at her flattery, "Enough, Tomoyo-san. That's too much flattery to take. The music room's upstairs." She nodded as I led her upstairs, "Here."

I held opened the door for here as she made her entrance. "Eriol-kun, even a room like this is soooo beautiful!" She gushed as she peered out the window, "You can see so many things from here!" She gazed at the flower vase, "And the flowers are beautiful. Forget-me-nots?" 

She held out a single flower and glanced at me. I nodded, laughing, "You're getting much too enthusiastic, Tomoyo-san. Do cool down a little." She sighed as she plopped down on the piano bench, opening the oak cover, "I do very wish that I have a home like this." 

I sat next to her, "Yours is beautiful, too." She smiled, "I still like yours." She pulled some papers out from her bag, "Let's begin." I nodded, "I'll start the song first, is it right?" She beamed, "You play any song you want. Up to you." 

I placed my fingers on the keys, about to play when she asked me something.

"You live alone with Nakuru-san?" She asked me. I nodded, "As a maidservant." She smiled, "It's really strange. Such a huge mansion and only two living. Who's giving you the monthly income?"

Heck! Monthly income? Clow's money! But how do I tell her?

I shrugged, "My uncle is overseas. He's the one giving me the income." "Oh." That was all she said as she turned her attention back, "So like, can you play now?"

"Sure." I ran through a song that I just came up as Tomoyo started to catch on the tune, humming to herself.

"Was it ok?" I asked as I put down my hands, "You can catch up?" Tomoyo nodded, "Sure." She quickly shot up and took a eraser from the desk, "Can I borrow it?" I smiled, "Sure." 

I watched from a distance as she rubbed whatever she was writing and redo that phrase. She really is beautiful, with her long flowing hair down like that, her shining amethyst eyes—

Whoa, whoa, Eriol! You're getting out of hand! Don't look at her! No, no! Bad, bad, Eriol!  


I just can't help it. My eyes just stared at her. My mind couldn't do anything about it. My whole body just went numb but I still could feel much heat rising.

Then she turned.

Ack! Did she caught me staring?

Think so…

She looked back at me for a while before giggling and plopping back down beside me, "Ok, Eriol, I've got the first part ready. Can you play it again?" I nodded, still flushing slightly from a moment ago.

So that was how the first song was composed…The lyrics was soon done by an hour. 

"Lyrics ready, Tomoyo-san?" I asked as I watched her bite the edge of the pencil before she smiled, "Ok!" She handed me the piece of paper.

__

Falling

Composed by Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa

I laughed, "So your name came first?" She pouted, "Ladies are supposed to be first!" I grinned, "Ok, ok, you win." She giggled.

__

The first time my eyes laid on you

I could feel the blush rising

An undescribable warmth surround my heart

Through years of searching

I've finally found you

I stared in awe at the lyrics, "Tomoyo-san! It's heck beautiful!" I gushed. She beamed, "You like it?" "Fantastic!" I exclaimed as I beamed, "We're sure to get the loudest applause!" She giggled, "Don't be too sure 'bout it! Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun may just beat us to it."

I arched an eyebrow, "They're in it?" She shook her head, smiling, "Nope. But if they do, I bet they'll be the best!" I pretended to roll my eyes, "Still on with the matchmaking thing, I see." I received a playful swat, "What about you? I'm sure you're about to die just to pair them up together." 

I chuckled, pushing up my glasses, "Those two are a perfect pair. They just don't know it." Tomoyo smiled, "Yet." I smiled, "Yeah, yeah. We'll make the best matchmakers ever. Come on, let's work on the next song." Tomoyo smiled, "How about coffee first? You know, caffeine does keeps us more alive, ne?" 

"Yamazaki or reality?" I teased. Tomoyo gave me a swat, "Reality, duh! Don't you ever learn, Eriol-kun?" I chuckled, "I thought you were finally learning how to be another combination of a Yamazaki and Hiiragizawa." Another swat, "No way! You two must be the worst liars in the entire state!"

So there goes the good-natured, fun, loving and kawaii bickering we two got ourselves in. 

Should I consider myself falling for her?

Of course I should. I have already admit it the previous time. 

Hey, I'm not that dense, you know.

~

^Nakuru's POV^

"What do you think?"

I asked Spinel Sun as we peered into the music room where the two were chatting away happily and sometimes teasing each other. Spinel shut the door, "Definitely superb." I grinned, rubbing my hands in excitement, "They make such a kawaii couple, don't you think?" 

"What do you think?" Spinel sniggered as we headed down towards the kitchen to prepare dinner when we heard another melody coming from the music room. So they got another song out so soon? Wow, cool. 

"How about our matchmaking?" Spinel suddenly asked, "Do you still want it to go on?" I rubbed my chin, "Matchmaking definitely have to continue…What's Plan B?" Spinel plopped down on the kitchen chair, "Haven't thought about it yet."

"Locking them up together in a lone room?" I suggested. Spinel rolled his eyes, "Get real, Ruby Moon. When Eriol-sama finds out it's us, you know we'll be dead meat then." 

I sighed, "Then what?" Spinel hesisted before his eyes twinkled, "Aren't you in a unversity school, Ruby Moon?" I nodded, "Yes, why?" 

"I heard every month, your school will hold up a concert, right? You know, those kind of gathering?" Spinel queried as I nodded, "Yes…What do you mean?" His eyes crinkled.

"Why don't you invite some people from Tomoeda Elementary to act out a play for your school gathering?" Spinel suggested, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

I snapped my fingers, "You don't mean—?"  


"YES!" Spinel agreed, "Get Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-san and some other kids to perform!" I squealed, "A ROMANCE SKIT!!!" 

HI-FIVE!!! 

Spinel grinned, "You prepare a VERY, VERY mushy script, something like Romeo and Juliet and you put Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-san in the main roles, get it?" I nodded my head in excitement, "GOT IT!!!" 

I gave Spinel a twirl, "CLEVER SPINEL!" A snigger escaped from him, "Then let's get started. We'll work on the script." I nodded as I rushed to get papers and pens, "K, Spinel!"

"And remember. I want the script very mushy. As in, VERY VERY mushy and romantic." Spinel snickered. I squealed, "Definitely! Wanna include a few kisses here and there?" 

Spinel squealed, hearts popping in his eyes. I think he's going mad.

"YES, YES, YES!!!!" 

"ALRIGHT!" I cheered as I got back to work.

That's for you, Eriol-sama, for always bullying us!!!

It's payback and matchmaking time!!!

^End of POV^

~

"So…" 

Tereda-sensei announced as he stepped in front of the class.

"So there's this performance the Tomoeda University will be holding and they will be inviting a few students from our class to take part in the skit." 

Squeals and chatters rang out from the class instantly.

"Silence, please," Tereda-sensei ordered before continuing, "10 people have been chosen to take part in the skit entitled: The Princess's Dance." 

Squeals and applauses.

"And," Tereda-sensei continued, "Here are the pupils taking part…If I call up your name, please come up here." 

Silence.

"Li Syaoran."

Applause and wolf-whistles as Syaoran made his way up to the front, squirming uneasily.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

Cheers as Sakura walked up.

"Rika Sasaki." 

Applause.

"Chiharu."

Applause.

"Yamazaki Takashi."

Applause.

"Naoko Yanagizawa."

Applause.

"Belbert and Julia." 

Applause.

Tereda-sensei squinted his eyes at the list and smiled, "The last two…"

Some held their breaths.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa—"

Applause and wolf-whistles.

"And Tomoyo Daidouji."

~

"I can't believe you two got the main roles of The Princess's Dance!" Sakura exclaimed as the foursome walked home together. Sakura beamed at Syaoran, "But at least I got a role to dance with Li-kun!" Syaoran blushed as Sakura waved, "Here's my home. Mata ashita!"

Everybody waved as Sakura walked out of sight. 

"I really can't believe it. How come you two got the main roles?" Syaoran asked. Eriol smiled, "Envious, Li?" "NO WAY!" Syaoran cried out as he turned around, "Well, that's my home, see ya!" Without any words, he ran off.

Eriol chuckled when he turned to Tomoyo, "Have you read the script yet?" Tomoyo shook her head, "No. Have you?" Eriol shook his head as he pulled out the script from his backpack, "Here."

Eriol flipped opened the first page and his eyes widened, "No way!" "What?" Tomoyo asked, "What is it, Eriol-kun?"

"Ruby Moon's handwriting!" Eriol blurted out.

"Ruby Moon? Who?" Tomoyo asked, confused. Eriol quickly shook his head, "Oh, Ruby Moon is the nickname I gave to my maidservant, Nakuru." Tomoyo looked at the handwriting, "You are trying to say Nakuru-san wrote this?" Eriol nodded, "I think so."

Tomoyo shrugged, "She attends university?" Eriol bit his lips, "I-I think so…" Tomoyo smiled, "She seems to be a great writer." 

Eriol looked down at the piece of script in his hands.

"I definitely know what you're up to now, Ruby Moon. You're dead." Eriol mumbled.

~

END! What will happen to Ruby Moon? Stay tune and watch out the next chapter! Will Eriol give in and do the play or will he retreat out? Review and tell me what do you prefer, k?

Mysterio000

__


	6. Dance

Just Like An Angel

Finally after the looooong delay, here I am with Chapter six! Sorry for the much awaited days! Just got busy! This week was the 'test' week so I have to get busy for a while. Anyway, the tests are over and I'm back with this. Plz enjoy and review!

Mysterio000

Dance

^Eriol's POV^

My eyes slitted with the invisible words: DANGER written on it. I stared hard at Ruby Moon who squirmed in her seat. I was definitely showing no mercy for her this time. How cruel and evil can she get? Plotting a romantic play and putting me and Tomoyo-san in the main roles? Heck!

"Eriol, let me explain—" Ruby Moon started but I cut her off, "You're really cunning, Ruby Moon." She sighed, "Eriol-sama…But…" She then giggled, "So what? I mean, the roles are already chosen. Tereda-sensei has already picked you. You can't back out now." I shook my head, "I can jolly well pass my role down to Li." 

Ruby Moon pouted, "And what reason will you give Tereda-sensei?" I leant back on my chair, "That I'm not fit for the role." Ruby Moon shook her head, "Tereda-sensei is a man of patience. He will help you to get your acting talents out." 

I shrugged. Maybe Ruby Moon was right. Tereda-sensei wouldn't let me back out. Sheesh.

"So there's no backing out! It's confirmed!" Ruby Moon squealed as she gave me a peck on the cheek, "You're the best, Eriol-sama!" She ran up to her room and shut the door.

"RUBY MOON!" I called after her. Dang. I haven't even made a decision yet!

I sighed, frustrated as I opened the script in my hands.

Let's see…

My eyes grew huge.

__

(The princess will ask the prince for a dance)

I bit my lips. If Tomoyo-san was the princess and I'm the prince…Doesn't that mean that I have to dance with her? 

Heck.

I read on.

__

(The prince will remain cold and ignorant)

I squirmed. I'm that cold in the play, huh? 

__

(The princess will giggle and pull him to the dance floor.

Princess Angezla: You can't just ignore me like that! Come on, I can't be on the dance floor alone!

Prince Almonod: I…I-I can't dance.

(Princess will smile)

Princess Angezla: It's ok! I'll teach you!  
(Princess takes his hands)

Princess Angezla: Let's go!)

Hey! I didn't know Ruby Moon was such a good writer! I felt surprised that I actually like the plot…

I scanned down the script and then smiled. Maybe this play isn't going so bad after all. I leant back on the chair, folding my hands behind my head.

__

After all…I get to dance with Tomoyo-san…

A smile formed on my lips despite the conscious feel of the blush rosing. 

Tomoyo-san…

~

"A-One! A-Two! A-THREE!!!" Ruby Moon commanded as the first practice began on the hot afternoon at Class 6-2.

Tomoyo-san in her school uniform walked up towards me with a smile. I could feel my heart beginning to race. Uh-oh. Not now! People are watching me! Oh heck! 

"Let me see…" She repeated the sentence in her script as she eyed me in the eyes before she let out a smile, "You're the most handsome guy around. Dance with me?" A small giggle escaped as she held out her hand.

Oh heck! What am I supposed to say? I FORGOT!!! 

Oh yeah. I don't have to say anything. Ha ha.

I just remained where I was, leaning against the wall as Tomoyo-san smiled, "You look really cute when you're ignorant. But come on, I can't be on the dance floor alone. At least, be my partner for just one dance, how about it?"

I did not say anything. I do not have to say anything, anyway.

She smiled as she took my hand, "Come on!" 

That sensation…

I felt a blush rosing. No, no! Not now! 

"I…I-I can't dance…" I stuttered. She smiled, "It's ok! I'll teach you!" And she pulled me to the middle of the classroom.

"CUT!!!" Ruby Moon shouted, "GOOD PLAY!" Tomoyo released me and smiled at Ruby Moon, "How about the dance?"

I could see the twinkle in Ruby Moon's eyes. Dang. I'm dead.

Ruby Moon hopped up from the desk, "Easy! You know those waltz?" I gulped. "You just take each other's hand and waltz!" I shrugged. Huh? 

Before I knew it, Ruby Moon was placing my hand on Tomoyo's and another around her waist.

I blushed at the closeness we were at. 

"Ok!" Ruby Moon squealed as she placed Tomoyo's hand on my shoulder, "That's it!" Did I see her blushing? Must be from embarrassment.

"K, dance!" Ruby Moon ordered as she flipped on the radio. 

Dance? Dance? How?

But I guessed it was just a natural thing. The radio just came on and our legs just began to move.

"Good, good, good! Just dance!" Ruby Moon giggled.

One, two, three…I counted the steps as we danced.

Then oops…I stepped on Tomoyo's feet. Heck!!!

A giggle broke out from her lips, "Eriol-kun!" I flushed as I began laughing, too, "Gomen nasai!" She started to laugh and shook her head, "Daijoubu." She took my hand, smiling, "Let's try it again." I smiled back. I guessed I heard a soft wolf-whistle from behind. Must be Ruby Moon. But heck…who's caring? I mean, I'm having the most sought-after girl of the school in my hands, dancing along with me. I don't even care if a thousand rumors spread around the school the next day or the next three days go raining like heck or something…

If only time could froze to nothing…I could just stay dancing with that angel in my hands…

One…Two…Three…

Turn…Twist…Twirl…

"CUT!!!" Ruby Moon hollered. I turned around, frowning, "Something wrong again?" Ruby Moon beamed, "PERFECT ONE!!! Let's do it again!" I looked at Tomoyo who smiled, "You wanna do it again, Eriol-kun?" I smiled, wrapping an arm around her again, "Let's rock." A giggle escaped her lips as the music came on again.

God, this was heck wonderful…

~

"Wasn't that wonderful?"

I smiled as I looked down at Tomoyo, "Hai, Tomoyo-san." She beamed, "That was a wonderful moment! I've never danced so much in my life before!" 

I watched as Tomoyo skipped ahead of me, doing a few twirls as she let out a giggle. I flushed…

God…she was heck irresistable…

__

NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!! ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to slap myself hard. For Kami-sama's sake, I was only twelve this year!!! And to think I am thinking this heck thoughts! Bad, baka Eriol! 

"Eriol?"

I looked down into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. "Something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head, "Iie. Come on, it's almost to your house." She smiled, "Thanks for walking me home." I beamed, "It's nothing at all." 

Of course it's nothing at all…Not when I get to walk that beautiful angel back home…Just that 10 minutes with her is already enough…

I sighed blissfully.

Whatever more can a pathetic 12 yr old sorcerer ask for?

~

"I KNEW IT!!!! THAT CHEMISTRY WAS SOOOOO, SOOOOO THERE!!!!!!!"

I clamped my ears together. Heck Ruby Moon. To think I came back home after a long day at school and here she is, giving me squeals and hugs and screams. How exactly wonderful can this be? 

Definitely _not _wonderful.

"ERIOL!!!!!!" 

I sighed as Ruby Moon sank into my lap, wounding her arms around me, "You need my help?" At this, I pushed her off, standing up, "YOUR HELP? The last time, I almost got dead and you still want to help? Definitely N-O!" I exclaimed. 

Ruby Moon whined, "Eriol…" 

I shook my head, "Nu-uh."

"Eriol…"

"No."

"Eriol!"

"No!" I retorted, "One more time, Ruby Moon, and I'll change you into a pathetic state like Spinel."

"I AM NOT PATHETIC!" Spinel floated up to me. I groaned as I sank back down in my throne, "Fine, fine, fine! Pathetic not, that is!" 

Ruby Moon frowned, "You're angry?" 

Angry? I don't know…Just confused? 

"Confused?" Spinel guessed. I shrugged, "Maybe." Ruby Moon sighed, "You like Tomoyo-san and you're afraid to tell her?" I shook my head, "Look at us, Ruby Moon…We're only twelve…We can't be talking romance at this age. It's definitely unnatural."

"Hey! Who said twelve year olds can't be in love?" Ruby Moon queried, crossing her arms, "Take for example, Li-kun and Sakura-chan." I wrinkled my nose, "They're not in love yet." 

"Soon!" Ruby Moon protested, "You know this world is full of wonders. And there isn't a single rule that said that 12 year olds can't be in love!"

I sank deeper into my chair.

God, this was going to be a long, long day.

I sat up as the doorbell suddenly rang. Ruby Moon got up to get it when she faced me and grinned.

"Eriol-sama! It's Tomoyo-san!" 

Let's end here! Anyway, for those who think Eriol's age is older than 12, let me tell you that I prefer Eriol's age sticking to 12 EMOTIONALLY. No flames, got that? I don't like flames for my E/T ficcies…Anyway, review, k? 

After one week or so, I'm finally back with this chapter! Waited long? Not anymore! Kami-sama! There's a damn math test and mother tongue test tomorrow!

*Throws away the textbooks*

To heck with it! Let's just continue with this story!

Review and review and review!

Mysterio000


	7. Holding

Just Like An Angel

Finally Chapter Six! Sorry for the long delay! It was during the summer holidays and I was enjoying myself far too much! And there's a stupid history test tomorrow! Aw, man! Anyway, I'll try to upload the chapters a.s.a.p, k? 

As usual, r n r!

Mysterio000

Seven

Holding

^No POV^

"TOMO—" Nakuru prevented herself from screaming as she bowed down slightly, "Hello, Tomoyo-san. If you're looking for Master, he's at the hall." Tomoyo beamed, "Arigatou gozaimasu." Tomoyo stepped into the hall, "Eriol-kun? Are you there?"

Eriol stood up from his armchair and quickly headed towards Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-san! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo giggled as she held out sheets of paper in front of Eriol, "I forgot to hand you the lyrics. This is for the new lyrics for our song!" Tomoyo smiled, "The concert is in less than two weeks already. We've already got two songs prepared. We need another two." 

Eriol smiled as he took the papers, "No problem, Tomoyo-san. I'll complete this in two days' time, alright?" Tomoyo nodded, smiling, "Alright." Tomoyo glanced at the clock in the living hall, "It's already eight! I better get home now!"

"Tomoyo-san!" Nakuru's voice cried out from behind. Tomoyo turned around, "Hai?" Nakuru smiled, "Is Okaasan at home?" Tomoyo shook her head, "Okaasan is going to be home very late today because of her business dinner. But I haven't eaten my breakfast yet." 

A beam appeared on Nakuru's face, "Why not you stay for dinner, Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo shook her head, "It's not so good, I mean—"

"Do stay for dinner, Tomoyo-san. Then maybe after that, we can practice our songs." Eriol's eyes smiled, "How about it, Tomoyo-san?" Nakuru nodded excitedly, "And the skit! The performance is only one week away!"

Tomoyo bowed down her head before looking up again, beaming, "Then if it's ok, arigatou gozaimasu, then!"

Nakuru cheered, "Then after dinner, you and Eriol will practice the songs and maybe at eight, we'll rehearse the skit, ok?"

Tomoyo beamed, "Hai!" Eriol smiled.

For the first time in his life, he actually wanted to tell his butterfly guardian that she was heck brilliant.

~

"Tomoyo-san?"

Eriol called out as he looked up from the piano keys which he had been playing to compose the song previously. Eriol glanced at Tomoyo who was busy writing down something on a paper. She was possibly too absorbed in whatever she was doing to hear her name being called.

Eriol instantly felt his throat went dry as he watched the dark strands of her hair flowed down to her back, her beautiful amethyst eyes that twinkled as she wrote whatever she was writing and her petal-like cheeks that—

ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eriol mentally slapped himself. For Kami-san's sake! He was actually lusting for a girl! Eriol shook his head.

__

Wake up Eriol. You're getting practically mad.

Eriol looked up and tried again, "Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo looked up at Eriol and smiled, making his knees go weak, "Is it done?" Eriol nodded, "It is." Tomoyo smiled as she plopped down beside Eriol on the bench, making a slight stain on Eriol's face and causing a flutter to occur in her heart. 

"We'll try it out then, Eriol-kun. Play it once through while I sing, ok, Eriol?" Tomoyo glanced up at Eriol, smiling. Eriol flushed, looking away as he nodded, "Hai."

He placed his fingers up on the keys as the new melody flowed through, Tomoyo's voice accompanying him.

__

Just Like This

__

That lovely wind that seeped through

That beautiful sound as the forest sways

Under the clear moonlight

We sit together on this exact same tree

Where we first laughed together and smiled

The dreams that were exchanged in the air

The teases that filled the entrancing night

Just like this

That was how I finally knew the true you

Talking under the rays of the moon

The smile that escaped our lips

Just like this

I made another true friend like you

Just one night on the tree with you

You promised me you'll be there for me

Just like this

I finally found myself falling for you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^Tomoyo's POV^

I could feel myself flushing as I sat so close to Eriol-kun.

Soooooo close.

I could feel him breathing as he run his fingers across the keys, the warm breath tingling my neck as I sat beside him, singing along with his new piece. I stared up at him and wished secretly that I could know what he was feeling for me. Was he just treating me like a friend or something more? 

But I'm only twelve this year. I'm far too young to fall in love. Then what do you call this? Puppy love? Just a stupid crush that will not last longer then a month?

I sighed silently in my mind as the song finally ended.

Eriol-kun looked at me, "How was it?" I smiled, "It's brilliant, Eriol! You really should be a famous composer yourself!" Eriol chuckled as he closed the oak cover of the piano, "You should be a famous singer yourself, Tomoyo-san." I giggled. 

"I guessed we'll stop here for today." Eriol said as he packed up the papers on the table, "That leaves us two more songs." I nodded. 

Eriol's maidservant suddenly burst into the room, "Hey! Are you ready for the rehearsal now?"

To tell you the truth, I myself is confused of how Nakuru-san is related to Eriol. If she is a maidservant, how come she attends university and she seems so close to Eriol? 

I shrugged inwardly and smiled, "Sure. What about you, Eriol?" I looked up at Eriol who smiled, "Hai!"

~

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

The music tapped in and I and Eriol began to waltz. It was just a beautiful little slow waltz that Nakuru-san taught us. Most of the rehearsing was complete except for the dance. I and Eriol-kun never seemed to get it right. 

Left, up, right, right…

I laughed as I stepped on Eriol's foot again, "Gomen ne, Eriol-kun! I wasn't watching!" Eriol laughed, "Daijoubu desu. I myself is doing that too often with you, too." 

Nakuru bit her lips, "Why don't you two just look up? Don't keep staring at your feet. Sometimes, too much concentration can ruin you."

Maybe Nakuru-san is right. Sometimes, too much concentration can ruin.

I placed my hands on Eriol's shoulder again and looked up, giggling, "This is stupid." I could hear a slight whine from Eriol, "I know. But too bad we got the main roles." 

"Quit complaining, Eriol-sama!" Nakuru shouted from the far end of the room. 

I giggled, "Come on, Eriol-kun! Where's your spirit?" Eriol laughed, "You're right. Where is my spirit?" He looked at Nakuru, "Start the music now!"

The music tapped in again and the dance went on. 

This time, I didn't look on my feet. I just looked up. 

And just somehow happened to have my eyes on Eriol's.

And Eriol stared back into mine.

__

Whenever sang my songs

On this stage, on my own

Whenever said my words

Wishing they could be heard

I never felt this kind of feeling before. My whole heart was fluttering heavily and butterflies were everywhere in my mind. I couldn't think, couldn't feel. All I knew was that Eriol was right before my eyes and I was dancing with him….

__

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in a corner

Of this tiny little bar

"CUT!!! CUT!!!!!" Nakuru exclaimed from behind. I quickly tore my gaze away from Eriol, a blush creeping over my cheeks.

Nakuru grinned, holding a thumbs-up, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!" I giggled and gazed at Eriol who smiled at me.

Did I happened to see him flushing, too? 

Nah…I must be dreaming.

"Keep it this way and I'm pretty sure you'll do well for the rehearsal!" Nakuru complimented, grinning, "Wayta go!" 

~

"Will I see you tomorrow at school, Tomoyo-san?" 

I looked up at Eriol and smiled, "Of course you will, Eriol-kun." Eriol smiled, "What a silly question I'm asking, isn't it? I mean, of course the all-time popular Daidouji heiress will never play traunt."

There goes a swat!

"Eriol-kun!" I pouted, "You baka!" Eriol laughed as he pretended to jump around in pain, "That hurts, Tomoyo-san!" I giggled. I seriously couldn't help myself. Eriol could be so childishly cute sometimes.

Eriol then smiled down at me, "Tomoyo-san?" 

I smiled, "Nani?" 

"……….Nan demo nai." 

He looked away as we walked towards my manor. I frowned. Something was not right…How come Eriol seems to be so…quiet all of a sudden?

"Eriol-kun?"

"Nani?"

I gazed at Eriol, "Something you want to tell me?" Eriol shook his head, "Iie! I'm just pondering over something." I smiled, "We've already reached my home."

Eriol looked up at my manor when he smiled down at me, placing his hands in his pockets, "See you tomorrow then, Tomoyo-san." 

I smiled, "See you, Eriol-kun." 

He nodded as I opened the gates, stepping in before the gates closed. 

"Tomoyo-san!"  


I turned around, "Nani?"

Eriol smiled, "Sleep tight." I giggled, "You, too, Eriol-kun. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I couldn't help but tease. Eriol laughed, "Likewise,Tomoyo-san." I beamed, nodding, "Good night, Eriol-kun."

Eriol brushed his dark azure hair from his eyes, smiling.

"Good night,Tomoyo-san."

THE END!

Of the chapter…duh! There's still a load more chapters to come! Stay tune!

Mysterio000

Credit goes to Nobuo Uetmatsu, Squaresoft for the Final Fantasy VIII theme song, Eyes On Me

Review and I'll luv ya 4ever!

Or if the story sucks, juz drop a review telling me you're a great E/T fan like I do! 


	8. Reality

Just Like An Angel

Hello! Just after days from Eriol-kun's bday! Here's Chapter…8! Plz review, kz? REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!! Season 1 is going to end soon! Season 2 is starting!!!!!! This chapter is when the gang finds out who Eriol really is! What will Tomoyo do? Will she still treat Eriol with the same gentle attitude as ever or will she try to avoid him?

Read to find out.

Mysterio000

Warning: slightly AU but still sticking to the main plot, dun worry.

Reality

"Now! We will have Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji from Class 5-2 of Tomoeda Elementary to perform us 4 songs, Falling, Just Like This, Yesterday Once More and I Dream." 

Instant applauses filled the indoor hall and some people even stood up to cheer.

Tomoyo smiled as she followed behind Eriol as they entered the stage. Eriol sat down on the piano bench and faced Tomoyo, smiling, "Nervous?" Eriol whispered. Despite the anxiety in her heart, Tomoyo let out a small giggle, "Kind of." Eriol smiled, "Just keep calm." Tomoyo beamed and nodded as she made her way to the center microphone.

The hall suddenly turned silent as Tomoyo stepped before the 7000 people gazing intently at her and Eriol.

Then it began. Her voice came out like an angel, flowing melodiously with Eriol's accompanient as the song drifted. 

The first three songs ended with much loud applause and cheers. Even some students were beginning to stand up to scream their satisfaction. 

The hall finally fell silence as Tomoyo's voice echoed through the microphone with the last song she and Eriol composed together under the tree. A smile played on her lips as she sang with the harmonious piano hymn.

__

The petals of a blooming flower is dancing

Right in the garden the sun stood high

As we sit together on the swings

Feeling the skies tumbling us down

I dream…

Of a million stars I see

Way up high, hanging bright

Do you hear the melody of our song?

Echoeing its wings through the night

I dream…

Of a trillion oceans across

Miles apart from the mountains

Do you see me standing with you?

Can you sing this song aloud?

I dream…

Everybody watched, breathless as Tomoyo's angelic voice mesmerized them and brought them into a world of pure wonders with the entrancing touch of the piano accompanying. 

__

The leaves of the forest trees are rustling

Right in the path the moon stood high

As we sit on the high branch of the tree

Feeling the wind taking us far, far away

I dream…

Of a billion sun dancing around us

Waving its rays beyond the clouds

Do you smell the scent of the roses?

Floating through this wonderful world

I dream…

Of you smiling

Of you laughing

Of us together in the wind

All alone

Melting in the morning

I dream

The song finally ended with the strike of a soft note on the piano and there was a momentary silence around the hall before everybody stood up and cheered, wolf-whistles echoeing everywhere around the hall, screams and shouts.

Tomoyo smiled as Eriol met up with her at the center of the stage before bowing together, beams on their faces that couldn't be wider. 

The whole hall went wild with cheers as Tomoyo and Eriol descended down the steps towards the backstage before Nakuru rushed to them, grinning.

"TOMOYO-CHAN! ERIOL-SAMA!!!! YOU GUYS WERE WONDERFUL!!!!!!!" Nakuru complimented, as she gave Tomoyo and Eriol a huge hug, "YOU GUYS RULEZ!!!!!" 

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged glances before both broke up smiling.

Eriol held out a hand, beaming, "Seems like we did really well, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo smiled, nodding as she shook his hand, "We really did, Eriol-kun. Thank you."

Eriol smiled, "Thank you, too. Seems like our efforts finally paid off." Tomoyo laughed as both hi-fifed. 

"Hai!"

*

Right in the middle of the night, the stars twinkled.

Moonlight danced.

Crickets whistled. 

Yet the silence of a certain manor was unbearable. Three figures were sitted beside the firewood, no words coming out from any. 

"Eriol-sama…You think is time, don't you?" Nakuru asked, raising up her head. Spinel nodded, "It's time that you do the final test on Sakura's powers." Silence before Eriol nodded slowly, "Yes. Yes, it's time." 

Eriol rose up slowly and walked to the window, looking out with his hands behind his back, only a single thought on his mind. 

"What will Tomoyo-san do if she finds out I'm a sorcerer, the reincarnation of Clow Reed?" Eriol whispered, "Will she…hate me…?" 

A hand lightly squeezed his shoulder as Nakuru smiled down at Eriol, "Tomoyo-chan will understand. She's a mature girl. She won't hold it against you." Eriol nodded slowly, looking out to the skies filled with stars.

"Let's just hope so…" He whispered before he turned to Nakuru, "Ruby Moon, get ready. We'll have to attack soon." 

Nakuru nodded, "Hai."

*

"Yeah. What do I—?" Sakura Kinomoto stopped her words as she turned around, "I…I sensed something strange." Beside her, Li Syaoran nodded as he unsheathed his sword, "Something's not right." Tomoyo Daidouji, the only heiress of the wealthy family, held up her camera and glanced around, "I do kind of feel weird."

Sakura suddenly held her breath as she squinted her eyes at the top of the building, "Who is that!?" Syaoran looked up to the building, eyes narrowed. Sakura than gaped, "That staff! It could only be…CLOW REED!"

With dark eyes, Eriol appeared from the shadows, smirking, "So we meet again, Sakura-chan." 

Gasps filled the surroundings.

"ERIOL-KUN!!!" 

Syaoran stepped out, "It can't be you, Hiiragizawa!" Eriol smiled, pushing up his glasses, "And why not, Li?" Sakura shook her head vigorously, "IIE!!!! It can't be you of all people, Eriol-kun!!" 

Eriol smiled, "I am a sorcerer. What you are seeing now is the reincarnated form of Clow Reed, Eriol Hiiragizawa." 

"IIE!" Sakura screamed, "No! It can't be! CHIGAU!!!" 

Eriol held out his staff, "One last final test, Sakura-chan!" Eriol was about to cast a spell when he steal a glance at Tomoyo.

A look of confusion, curiosity.

Biting his lips, Eriol summoned his powers.

"RELEASE!!!" 

*

Pure silence. 

Dead silence. 

Sakura put down her wand and glanced at Eriol and his guardians as they stepped out from the shadows. Eriol pushed up his glasses, smiling, "Daijoubu, Sakura-chan?"

A light smile played on Sakura's lips as she nodded, "Daijoubu…Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun…" Eriol smiled as he faced Syaoran. 

Might as well give those two some time alone…

Eriol waved a hand to Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, "Return to the manor. Our job is accomplished. I'll see you afterwards." Ruby Moon nodded as Spinel floated beside her back to the manor.

Eriol didn't dare glance at Tomoyo…He couldn't bear to look at her after keeping the truth from her for so long…

Sighing silently, Eriol turned away from the scene when he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"Eriol-kun?"

Eriol paused before he faced Tomoyo, bowing his head slightly, "Tomoyo-san…I apologized for not—" 

"For not telling me earlier?" Tomoyo cut in. Eriol looked up into her amethyst eyes, expecting anger to flash, but instead, they were filled with warmth and friendliness. Tomoyo smiled, "I'm not angry."

Eriol arched an eyebrow, "Why not? You should be. I kept the truth from you for so long." Tomoyo smiled, shaking her head, "Iie. I understand why you would want to keep the truth from me." 

Eriol smiled faintly, "…Arigatou for understanding… But you really isn't angry?" Tomoyo shook her head as both of them started walking together, ignoring Syaoran and Sakura in their own love scene. 

"But I'm a sorcerer, Tomoyo-san…" Eriol trailed off. Tomoyo looked into his dark azure eyes, "So what?" Eriol sighed, "Who wants to befriend someone with those mysterious powers? And what's more, I am a reincarnation."

Tomoyo giggled, much to Eriol's amusement. "That's why I think you're cool," Tomoyo teased, "And to me, reincarnations doesn't matter to one." A light smile played on her lips, "After all, you never know that I may be a pig in my past life." 

Eriol laughed, finally relaxing after the long day. Warmth clouded around his eyes as he gazed tenderly down at the lass in front of him, "So you're really not mad?" Tomoyo giggled, "Does it seems to you that I'm a petty person?"

Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and squeezed it gently, "Of course I'm not mad," She whispered, "You're my friend, Eriol-kun. Whoever you are doesn't matter at all. Even if you end up as the world's silliest person, I'll still be your friend like always."

Eriol laughed silently as he faced Tomoyo, brushing the dark strands out of her eyes before hugging her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tomoyo-san…"

Tomoyo smiled softly as she returned the hug, "Doitashi mashite, Eriol-kun…" 

**

END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!! Cool! This is the second last episode to Season 1 and mind you, I am not including the movie 2 part in my fic. So this is considered slightly AU. 

And plz stay tune to the next chapter where Eriol leaves for England…

Will Tomoyo be able to persuade him to stay or will she see him go just like this?

NOTE: That song 'I Dream' is written by me in honor of the love between Eriol and Tomoyo! If you didn't know, I actually wanted to include that song in my fic called: I Dream but since I just got Writer's Block for that fic, I decided to get the idea out. 

Email me for any inquiries!

R N R!

Mysterio000


	9. Gone

Just Like An Angel

Hello there! Mysterio000 here with chapter 9! This is when Eriol returns back to England! Uh oh…What happens? Read to find out! And I'm ending this story soon…Aw man… Actually, I wanted to go up to 16 chapters with a twist but since I'm not getting much reviews…Oh well, might as well end soon. I'm using the song Don't Leave Me in here…

Mysterio000

Gone

^Eriol's POV^

A heavy feeling hemmed my heart as I made my way towards the airport gates. The plane towards England was to leave in a few minutes time. I dragged the luggage behind me as Nakuru walked beside me with Spinel in her coat pocket.

My mind was in a whirl. Oh sure, my mission here was completed. Sakura-chan has already finished all her business and Syaoran had confessed his feelings and things went smoothly…

But as for me, I was to go back to England. It's not that I don't want to stay. Of course I do. It's just that I have no business here anymore.

Only one name and a certain someone filled my mind. 

Tomoyo…

All the moments that we had have been edged deeply in my mind and heart…Who was to forget those beautiful times together? And am I suppose to leave just like that after falling for a lady? 

I bowed down my head as fingers suddenly tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Ruby Moon. She took my hand gently, "Are you sure with this decision, Eriol-sama?"

I wanted to say no…I wanted to take more time to hesistate…But no, everything has already been decided…I have to go.

I nodded, "Positive." Ruby Moon nodded, "You won't regret this?" I bit my lips, "I won't." I forced a smile, "Let's go Ruby Moon. The plane is about to depart." Ruby Moon smiled softly, "Aye aye, Eriol…But you will miss Tomoyo-san, won't you?"

Silence as I slowly nodded, "I will miss her…" Ruby Moon smiled, "But you can always write letters to her, ne?" I smiled a strained one, "Hai." 

"Let's go." I said as we departed to the gates.

My heart thumped. This is it… One final farewell to Tomoeda…

I took one last look around the airport…Ah, the homely feeling…

I then turned on my heels and walked into the departure area. No turning back now, I bit my lips. I couldn't help as a tear rolled down my eyes. 

Tomoyo-san…

I suddenly opened my eyes. Did I—? Did I just heard someone—? 

"Eriol-kun!!! ERIOL-KUN! MATTE! ERIOL-KUN!" 

I gasped and turned around as the all so familiar figure of Tomoyo-san made her way up to me, "ERIOL-KUN! MATTE!" 

I unconsciously dropped the luggage as I took a step forward away from the departure area, out of the gates, "TOMOYO-SAN!" 

"Eriol-kun! Matte!" Tomoyo cried out as she ran towards me. Without words, she fell into my embrace as I folded my arms around her. 

Tears stung my eyes, knowing I wouldn't see her for a very long time. "Eriol-kun…" I gently stroked her hair, tears threatening to spill anytime, "Hush, Tomoyo-san…" 

Tomoyo then released me as she smiled up at me. I could see tears welling in her eyes. "I guess this is good bye, ne?" She said, trying to sound cheerful. I brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Of course it isn't…I will come back on Christmas Eve…I promise." 

Tomoyo smiled before rubbing her eyes, "You really will?" I nodded before pulling her towards me tenderly, "Of course I will. It's a promise." 

"You said it. A true man can never break a promise." Tomoyo tried a joke. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she started giggling. I looked fondly into her eyes, "Don't worry, Tomoyo-san. I won't." Tomoyo smiled, "See you, Eriol-kun…"

I nodded wordlessly as my azure eyes met her amethysts…So much I wanted to tell her yet I can't…

"Plane to Europe, England departing in five minutes…" The intercom announced.

I looked at Tomoyo, "I'll come back, Tomoyo-san. I promise I will." Tomoyo smiled as she leant in for a hug, "I'll wait for you, Eriol-kun…" 

I nodded as I returned the embrace, "Remember to write to me. I will, too." Tomoyo released herself, still holding on to my hands, "I will. You do that, too, k?" Tomoyo beamed. I smiled, "Of course, Tomoyo-san."

And then I released her before pulling the luggage up, "Good bye, Tomoyo-san…" Tomoyo smiled, "Good bye, Eriol-kun…" 

I smiled as a few tears spilled down, not able to resist it anymore. Tomoyo leant in and brushed the tears away, "Don't cry, Eriol. We'll still write to each other everyday." I smiled, rubbing my eyes, "Good bye, Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo smiled as she tiptoed, placing a tender, light kiss on my cheek before she giggled, "Sayonara, Eriol." Though I was feeling really sad at the moment, I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks as I nodded, smiling, "Sayonara, Tomoyo."

And then I stepped into the departure gates, waving wildly at Tomoyo who waved back.

"JA NE, ERIOL!" She shouted. I laughed as I waved back, "JA, TOMOYO!" I shouted back before I stepped through the customs, Ruby Moon waiting for me, smiling.

"So did you get a good talk with her?" She asked. I smiled, touching my cheeks gently, "Yes. And we'll come back next Christmas again." Ruby Moon smiled as we pushed the luggage into the next custom.

A light smile played on my lips…Of course there was nothing to cry about…After all, I will always have Tomoyo with me…

Right in my mind, right in my heart.

Always. 

THE END! 

Of the chapter! There will be the final chapter soon! But maybe I will end here…….IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, THAT IS!!!! Ahahahah! I'm cruel, ne? So plz if you want the finale, either email or drop a review for me!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Mysterio000


	10. Feelings

Just Like An Angel

Ahahahaha! How was the long way? Unbearable? Well, here's the final input to this story before I start my next ExT fic which is called…Haven't decided yet. I can't be uploading more often now cuz of my coming exams. So plz understand!

Hope you enjoy this epilogue

Mysterio000

Epilogue 

^Eriol's POV^

All around, names were being called and laughter was arosing in the airport as I scanned the place with my luggage. The plane from England had just landed down back in Tomoeda and my heart could not be racing faster at the thought of seeing someone I had held to my heart for 3 years.

Tomoyo…

All this years after I left for England, I still communicated with Tomoyo but somehow lost contact after I got busy preparing for my scholarship…I couldn't be more regretful… I and her had stopped communicating one year ago…Will she know that I'm returning today?

"Eriol!" 

I turned around at my name as Ruby Moon ran up to me, smiling, "I've contacted Touya-kun! Everybody is on the way!" 

A huge smile appeared on my face, full of hope. Will Tomoyo-san be there? 

I was not even sure if she was happy to see me. Sure, we have gotten close the past years…But after my departure, we started drifting apart but my heart was always with her…

I promised to return during Christmas but I couldn't do it… That was then when Kaho Mizuki passed away and I was still in a sorrowful mood. And the year after that, I was still busy preparing for my scholarship course and I couldn't make it. And the next was when my scholarship came to me and I had to opt to Australia to take up a competition.

I only had this Christmas with Tomoyo. Will she be happy to see me again?

"ERIOL!" 

I turned around and grinned as the same old bubbly Sakura Kinomoto and her overprotective boyfriend, Li Syaoran made their way up to me.

Sakura with her amber tresses and blue ribbons give me a enormous hug, smiling, "FINALLY YOU'RE BACK!" I laughed and returned the hug but instantly released after I realized the danger of getting the Li Syaoran's punch. 

"How are all of you?" I couldn't help but ask, trying to hide the disappointment of the absence of Tomoyo. Sakura nodded, her hair bouncing merrily, "Very fine! Everybody's well!"

I smiled, "That's good then." Syaoran looked at me, giving me a long stare before nodding, "Welcome back." 

So things were patched up little by little but the question was surging in my mind, unbearingly ringing.

Where was Tomoyo-san? 

"Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said as the two of us got into a taxi while the rest got in another one. I nodded, smiling, "What is it?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Cut the smirk out. I need to talk to you about Tomoyo-san." 

I shrugged, instantly putting my hands in my pocket, "What is it about?" Syaoran eyed me seriously, "She wants me to hand this to you."

I raised an eyebrow as Syaoran handed me a blue envelope. 

"She wants you to read it…" Syaoran trailed off before speaking again, "She's now on at Hong Kong on a course and won't be back two months later."

My mouth went dry at the announcement. Two months without Tomoyo-san just went I came back!?

I looked at Syaoran who merely shrugged and stared out of the window. I quickly tore opened the blue envelope and scanned my eyes down, tears springing into my eyes as the familiar neat handwriting came to my sight.

__

Dearest Eriol-kun,

I'm sure you'll be back this Christmas! How are you? Are you still the almighty blue-haired sorcerer I know? I'm sorry I can't be with you this time because I'm on a course at Hong Kong. Did you received the presents I sent to you during the last years that you did not return? I understand that you are busy with your scholarship and I'm really glad you managed to achieve your goal! Ganbatte! I should go now and I really, really look forward to seeing you again.

Always with you, 

Tomoyo Daidouji

I brought my hands up to wipe a single tear running down. How long has it been since I've spoken to Tomoyo-san? My eyes stared longingly at the letter for a long time when a voice interrupted my thoughts. 

"She really misses you." 

I looked at Syaoran who stared back with his serious amber eyes, "Maybe you should go look for her sometimes. She always checks the letter box hoping for your mail but you never wrote back. All these years, she's always checking the letter box with much enthusiasm when you suddenly lost contact, making her lose her genki self." Syaoran eyed me, "Don't you think you should do something 'bout it?" 

I bowed down my head and stared at the letter in my hands.

Tomoyo-san…

*

"It's been so long since we came here!"

Ruby Moon commented as she twirled around the Hiiragizawa manor in Tomoeda. My eyes scanned the living hall and a slow smile appeared on my lips. Yes, nothing did changed much. 

I walked up the stairs to the west wing and a rush of memories flooded through my mind as my eyes met with the grand piano sitted silently on the red carpet.

__

So many memories…

My fingers traced the ivory key of the piano and smiled. There was so many memories of the times I and Tomoyo shared over here. My eyes flipped over to the ceiling and smiled.

The potrait of me on the grand piano, sitting and playing.

Drawn by my only angel…

"Eriol-sama! There are more things to clear! Are you coming down!?" Ruby Moon yelled from below.

"Coming!" I answered back and slowly walked down the steps.

How could I ever leave this beautiful mansion behind? 

*

I placed my hands on my back and trudged down the steps, "I'm going out for awhile!" I called out to Ruby Moon and Spinel before exiting the main door.

Breathing in the familiar Tomoeda afternoon air, I took the usual path down the lonely road to the swings where I used to walk with Tomoyo-san… 

Sighing silently, I plopped down on one of the swings and started kicking off. 

__

Tomoyo, Tomoyo…I'll be waiting for you to come back…

My hair flew with the wind as I swung higher on the swings and a song started reeling in my mind.

__

The petals of a blooming flower is dancing

Right in the garden the sun stood high

As we sit together on the swings

Feeling the skies tumbling us down

I dream…

I stopped as tears stung my eyes. 

I wanted to see Tomoyo-san so much…

"Eriol-kun?" 

I froze. 

That voice. I couldn't be hearing… Tomoyo-san? I breathed as I turned around.

"Eriol-kun?" 

I gaped dumbly as the familiar angelic girl stood before me, hair swaying beautifully in the breeze, smiling, "Eriol-kun! It's really you!"

"Tomo—" And before I could say a thing, she jumped in my arms.

It was as though time froze to nothing as she stood in my arms as I brought her in. Was it heaven I was experiencing then? 

I released her and cupped her face, "Tomoyo-san, I thought you were in Hong Kong?" I asked, my voice tracing with emotions. Tomoyo shook her head, tears springing up to her eyes, "I cancelled the trip. I heard you were coming back." She buried her face in my shoulder. 

"I wanted to see you again so much, I just have to… I thought you'd never come back…" Her voice choked and I knew she was crying.

"Tomoyo-san…Don't cry…" I looked into her eyes, wiping the tears, "I'm back now, isn't it?" Tomoyo smiled softly, "I know…For a while, I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore. When you stopped writing, I thought you started to forget me from your heart." 

I brought her into my arms, "Whoever said that, Tomoyo? I was just preparing myself for the scholarship exams. I'm sorry… I can never, never bring myself to forget you. You're a wonderful person. I'm an idiot if I do."

Tomoyo giggled, "Did you make it? The exams, I mean." I nodded, "I've got the scholarship. That's what I've been busying for the past years so I'm sorry." 

I took her hands, "You forgive me, don't you?" Tomoyo nodded, smiling, "You're not at fault." 

I smiled, "Come, let's go back. I still have a lot of things to catch up with." Tomoyo nodded, a beam playing on her lips as I took her hand, pulling her next to me.

"When are you going back again?" She asked. I stopped to face her, brushing strands of hair away from her eyes, "What if I tell you I'm staying back forever?" I looked at her, eyes tender and warm.

She shook her head, "You can't. You're still studying and you have so many things back at England." 

I smiled, "I'll stay for a few weeks, if that is what you like." Her eyes shone, "Really? You can?" I nodded, taking her hand again, "As you wish, my angel…"

She smiled as we strolled back to the Hiiragizawa manor.

"Tomoyo-san… Maybe after two months, I'll be going back to England to finish up my education…" I faced her, pulling her in my arms, "Are you willing to wait again? Just for 3 years? I'll come back. I promise."

Tomoyo smiled, "I'll wait even for a thousand years!" She then giggled and hugged me, "I'll wait…Don't worry." I smiled and returned the hug, "Then when I come back, we'll get together again and I won't let you go ever again. We'll get married, have a whole bunch of kids and we'll stay here forever and forever and always." 

She laughed, "Already you're starting to think too far!" I grinned, bringing her into my arms, "You can call me well-organized."

She giggled as we continued to walk on hand in hand. 

"Tomoyo-san…" 

"Nani?" She faced me, smiling. I turned to her and chuckled before leaning in, "I love you…" 

She giggled, "I love you, too!" I laughed, "Aren't you going to kiss me?" She made a face, "Eeew!" 

I smiled, taking her hands, "Imagine the days to come! We're going to have the best days of our lives soon!" She squealed as I twirled her around and folded her into my arms, "Remember our dance, Tomoyo-san?" 

Her eyes twinkled in recgonition, "Hai, Eriol-kun…" She then giggled, "Eriol-san, should it be?" I shook my head, touching her hair, "Neither. You can just call me Eriol now." Her eyes smiled, "Then you can call me Tomoyo, too." 

I grinned, "Of course. I don't see a need for formalities for husband and wife." She gave me a swat, "Whoever said I wanted to be your wife?"

I laughed, "Don't you?"

And under the wonderful evening, I sealed our beautiful everlasting love with a kiss, letting the wonders and happiness run for the future. 

I don't know how. But this is the story of how Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa finally found his angel. The one that I fell in love with since a child and the one that I still love until the end. 

Always have and always will.

The end! 

Reviews needed for this final input before my next ExT fic!

Special thanks to 'midnight dreamer', whoever you are who reviewed 10 times in one go! Thanx for the effort! LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! 

Arigatou 

Mysterio000


End file.
